


Самый ужасный отец

by Moraine, wtfthewalkingdead2018



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfthewalkingdead2018/pseuds/wtfthewalkingdead2018
Summary: Отцы бывают разными, идеальных не существует вовсе. А какой отец нужен Карлу?





	Самый ужасный отец

Рик Граймс был самым лучшим на свете папой. Карл считал так первые двенадцать лет своей жизни. Даже когда папа и мама ссорились, он в этом не сомневался. Это потом все стало сложнее.  
Рик Граймс был хорошим папой… хорошим человеком, как говорили люди вокруг. Хершель, Гленн, Дэрил, Кэрол, Мэгги, остальные твердили это, как сговорившись. А Карл не знал. Папа казался странным, а когда умерла мама… когда Карл ее застрелил, даже пугающим. И он постоянно сбивал с толку. Сначала учил стрелять, а потом говорил, что не надо убивать. Почему? Карл все лишь защищал своих, разве отец сам так не делал? Когда папа все бросил и занялся огородом, Карл снова не понимал. Чушь какая-то. Но… хороший человек. Наверное, это главное.  
Рик Граймс был самым отвратительным на свете отцом. Ни на что, никуда не годным! Карл его ненавидел. Из-за Рика Граймса пала тюрьма, погибла Джудит, другие люди! Карл смог бы справиться и без него: выживать, искать еду, прятаться от ходячих... Вранье. Без Рика Граймса было страшно и одиноко и хотелось разреветься, будто Карл снова стал маленьким. И это что-то значило.  
Рик Граймс… Карл просто любил его. Всякого: и перегрызающего глотку врагу, и ошибающегося, и напуганного, и уверенного, и плачущего, и улыбающегося, и сильного, и слабого. А каким тот был отцом, неважно. Карл верил папе, а Рик верил ему, своему сыну. И все-таки… все-таки заговаривать с папой кое о чем казалось непривычным. К примеру, Энид. Она Карлу нравилась. Но как оно вообще происходит? В школе, конечно, что-то там рассказывали, а толку? Проще пойти к Дэрилу, Гленну, кому угодно, чем к отцу. Пап, как ты первый раз поцеловал маму? Как оно было? Даже когда отец и Мишонн стали жить вместе, Карл все равно не сумел задать этот вопрос.  
Потом появилась еще одна тема – потерянный глаз. Каждый раз Карл видел во взгляде отца вину. Это я… это из-за меня… Однако даже если сказать «Фигня, пап», он не услышит, и Карл просто забил. Хуже стало после поляны и Спасителей. Отец еще долго будто боялся смотреть на него. Это из-за руки, из-за того, что папа отрубил бы Карлу руку, если Ниган приказал. Чушь полная! Карл мог сказать, что незачем чувствовать себя виноватым. Это Ниган, это он был бы виноват, не отец. Но если заговорить, папа прервал бы, а то и начал оправдываться.  
Ниган… его все боялись, отец тоже. Карл же ненавидел и бесился. Папа, почему мы подчинились? Папа, мы победим его, мы убьем его! Отец как не слышал. Он казался непривычно хрупким и уязвимым. Отец столько раз защищал Карла, может, наконец, пора и Карлу защитить его?  
Ниган был чокнутым, совершенно. Когда Карл вернулся из Убежища, то рассказал об этом отцу, Мишонн и остальным. О женах Нигана, о том, как тот сжег половину лица какому-то парню, много о чем. Но не про все. Откуда-то появилась мысль, что отец не поймет… кое-что. Маленький серийный убийца, так назвал Карла Ниган еще на той поляне. Ухмылялся, смотрел, а потом назвал. И Карл что-то ощутил. В Убежище это ощущение стало явственнее. Ниган совсем не походил на отца, полная противоположность. Перед папой никогда не становились на колени, перед ним не дрожали, а Нигану кланялись, смотрели на него с трепетом и обожанием. И те красивые женщины в вечерних платьях, жены. И бокал, который Ниган сунул Карлу в руку. И как Ниган смеялся над отсутствующим глазом и дразнил уродом, и как заставил петь, и… Это было классно и здорово бесило. Если спросить Нигана про девчонок, он ответит. Если рассказать обо всем том диком, пугающем, зачаровывающем, что происходило с Карлом, что совершал Карл, он выслушает и рассмеется. Не станет качать, головой, вздыхать, смотреть с жалостью или, что хуже, виной.  
Ниган стал бы самым ужасным на свете отцом. Карл вообще не мог представить, чтобы кто-то назвал его папой. Карл хотел, чтобы он умер. Но как же классно… Отец Карла – Рик Граймс. Зачем ему кто-то еще? А маленький серийный убийца внутри шептал и искушал. Плохие отцы, ужасные отцы – они ведь тоже нужны. Иногда нужнее, чем самые лучшие отцы на свете.


End file.
